Solos en la misión
by Fumi Chikaru Hyusaki
Summary: Al equipo Gai le asignaron 2 misiones, Neji y Tenten fueron solos a una... ¿Que pasará?
1. Designio de misión

**Bueno, soy yo otra vez dando lata. Éste es el primer NejiTen que he escrito, pero no lo he subido por falta de tiempo, de inspiración y aparte porque mi compu sufrió un serio problema técnico T.T He decidido subir todos los cap. de una vez, espero sea de su agrado. En fin, espero que disfruten de este primero, se los dedico a todos ustedes, amables y pacientes lectoras, que aman el NejiTen tanto como yo. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-san, si fueran míos la población de Konoha ya hubiera aumentado gracias a nuestros shinobis favoritos, Neji y Tenten ya se hubieran hecho novios (con algunas cosillas pícaras por ahí xDDDD) y Danzou ya estaría 5 metros bajo tierra en pedacitos o mejor aún, mezclado con el polvo.

_**SOLOS EN LA MISIÓN **_

_**Capítulo 1: Designio de misión**_

Era una linda mañana en Konoha, y como siempre, el Equipo Gai se encontraba entrenando. El sensei con su alumno favorito, Tenten con sus armas y Neji con su Byakugan. En eso estaban cuando Sakura llegó corriendo.

-¡Gai sensei, Gai sensei! ¡Tsunade-sama lo llama a usted y a su equipo!

-¡Sakura-san!-dijo Lee entusiasmado-¡enseguida vamos!

-Bien, vamos donde Tsunade-sama.

_En la oficina de la Godaime… _

-Bien, los mandé llamar porque tengo dos misiones para tu equipo, ya que son los únicos disponibles. Veamos…-decía mientras revolvía entre un cerro de papeles, últimamente se le había acumulado mucho debido a un inesperado aumento de misiones- aquí. La primera es ayudar en el trabajo forzoso de la construcción del castillo del feudal del País del Río, la segunda es cuidar una casa de campo de un comerciante a la orilla de un lago cerca de las montañas…

-¡Un momento!- estalló Tenten- ¡esas son misiones para genin, no para dos chuunin y dos jou…mmnnn!- Neji le tapó la boca para que no siguiera porque la Quinta tenía un rostro de patitas pa' que las quiero y una visible venita que parecía que podía estallar de un momento a otro.

- Mil disculpas, es que el entrenamiento de la mañana la dejó medio…-y Neji no siguió porque Tenten le dio un tremendo golpe en la nuca con su katana sin desenfundar, mientras éste estaba en el piso con su pie derecho sacudiéndose como si de un insecto aplastado se tratara.

-¡Termina tu fracesita, Hyuuga, la próxima le quitaré la funda a mi katana y volará tu cabeza!- replicó furiosa, mientras Sakura la miraba con terror mientras pensaba: "Y eso que no fue alumna de Tsunade-sama", mientras los otros dos miraban como si fuera lo más natural del mundo (ya se habían acostumbrado desde hace dos años)

-Bien, ahora, ¿quiénes estarán en cada misión?

-Lee y yo iremos al castillo, ya que necesitamos algo de trabajo, ¿cierto, Lee?- y diciendo esto hizo su clásica pose cool con el brillo de sus dientes.

-¡Claro, Gai-sensei!-asintió éste con un saludo militar.

-¡Lee! ¡El poder de tu juventud es tan ardiente como siempre!- decía éste con unas cascaditas de lágrimas

-¡Gai sensei!-decía éste sollozando.

-¡Lee!

-¡¡A CALLAR!!- gritó la Godaime, harta del par de cejudos. –Bien, entonces Neji y Tenten irán a la casa de campo por una semana y…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!- reaccionó la kunoichi- ¿NEJI Y YO SOLOS?

-¿Algún problema?- dijo Tsunade con un rostro… bueno, se los dejo a su imaginación

-N-n- no, todo lo contrario…-aseguró la ojichocolate con una enorme gota.

-Bien, partirán mañana. Pueden irse. Ah, Tenten, será mejor que lleves a Neji al hospital o no se levantará. Sakura, acompáñalos.

-Sí.

Tenten se llevó a rastras a Neji como si de un costal de tierra se tratara, mientras éste seguía inconsciente.

-¿No crees que te pasaste?-dijo Sakura preocupada

-No, se lo merecía por tener la lengua muy suelta, por chismoso y mentiroso-replicó la ojichocolate.

-Bueno, mejor no hablo porque así le hago a Sasuke- kun cuando dice una tarugada.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con él?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba-añadió con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al hospital y Tenten lo dejó a cargo de Sakura, una de sus mejores amigas. Mientras iba a su casa, pensaba en la mejor manera de no saltar sobre Neji y besarlo así que iban a estar solos una semana.

-No tengo remedio- decía con un suspiro. -_- U

॔

**¿Qué tal? Sí, sé que es pésimo, por favor tengan piedad de esta pobrecilla novata… Espero que no sea mucha molestia, pero por favor envíen reviews, tengo por seguro que con sus comentarios mejoraré… ¡NejiTen es la mejor pareja, la mejor! xDDDD**


	2. Me gustan los osos

_**Capítulo 2: Me gustan los osos**_

A la mañana siguiente, Tenten esperaba a Neji en la entrada principal de la aldea. Lo vio acercarse y cuando lo hizo balbuceó algo parecido a unos buenos días extremadamente sonrojada y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Hola- dijo él

-Perdón por lo de ayer…

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos?

Caminaron largo rato en silencio hasta llegar a la bifurcación que los llevaría al lago.

-¿Dónde doblamos?- sentenció Neji en un tono lúgubre.

-A la derecha.

Siguieron caminando un par de horas y se encontraron con un oso pequeño, parecía perdido.

-¡Mira, Neji, es muy lindo!- dijo Tenten al mismo tiempo que corría a abrazarlo

-Oye, no lo toques, su madre puede estar cerca de aquí.¬ ¬

-Vamos, Neji no seas así. Vamos, tócalo.

_-__**NO**__._

Ya había dado unos pasos para alejarse de la kunoichi cuando escuchó que le grite:

-¡¡¡CORRE, NEJI, ES LA MADRE DEL OSITO, NOS QUIERE COMER!!!

-¡Idiota, te dije que no lo tocaras! ¿Al menos lo dejaste con su madre?- dijo Neji mientras corría al lado de Tenten

-Esteee…

-¡¡Tonta!! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¡No hay árboles resistentes para poder saltar y escapar lo más pronto posible!

-¡Perdón, metí la pata!

-¡Pues suelta al oso, a ver si nos deja!- dijo Neji con una rabia terrible

-¡está bien, está bien! ¡Hasta luego, Kuma-chan!!

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER, HASTA NOMBRE LE PUSISTE!!

-¡Deja de gritarme!-dijo mientras soltaba al oso.

-¡Ahí hay un río, podemos saltar para que no nos alcance! ¡Salta!

-¿Qué?-dijo Tenten comprobando que la osa todavía los seguía.

-¡¡Que saltes!!¡Ah, olvídalo!-Neji abrazó a Tenten para aventarse al río

-¡Prepárate para caminar sobre el agua!-gritó desesperado.

Tenten, por el shock de que Neji la haya abrazado, no reaccionó pronto, por lo que sólo balbuceó un "¿qué?" y Neji súper enojado, le gritó

-¡¡QUE TE PREPARES PARA CAMINAR SOBRE EL A…!!-que no terminó porque cayeron al agua. Cuando salieron, Neji estaba fuera de sí.

-Se acabó el descanso. Yo me lar… O/o- y paró en seco porque por primera vez en su vida veía a su compañera con el cabello suelto.

-¿Porqué lo soltaste?-dijo sin dejar de mirarla y sonrojándose un poco.

-Oh vaya, hombre debías ser… es para secarlo, bobo. Y deja de mirarme así antes de que te empiece a llamarte Neji-ecchi y se enteren por la aldea. ¬_¬

-¡No malpienses…!

-Vámonos, el dueño ha de estar esperando.

Neji estaba extremadamente avergonzado por haber hecho eso, y se replicó una y otra vez de haber sido tan obvio, porque no era alguien a quien le gustara mostrar sus sentimientos, y menos a la chica que desde hace dos años se dio cuenta de que le gustaba.

-Esta semana será difícil- pensó el chico. -_- U

_Mientras tanto en Konoha… _

-Muy bien, todo está saliendo a la perfección…-dijo la Godaime.

-Eres una persona muy inteligente, Sakura, me hubiera alegrado mucho que fueras mi alumna- decía el sensei cejotas con unas cascaditas en los ojos.

-Gracias, pero la idea no fue sólo mía, también de Ino y Hinata…

-¿Hinata? ¿Ino? ¿Gai sensei, de qué hablan?- preguntaba Lee.

-¿Gai, no le contaste?

-Claro que se lo conté, Tsunade-sama…

--¿Contarme qué?

ZOCK. Gai le dio un buen puñetazo a Lee.

-Muy bien, Lee-san…- Sakura prosiguió un poco irritada- Lo que sucede es que Ino, Hinata, Gai sensei, Tsunade sama y yo, junto con el dueño de la casa de campo a donde Neji-san y Tenten-san fueron, hicimos un plan para que queden juntos, ya que ninguno de esos dos da una en lo que se refiere a confesiones.

-Ya veo… con razón en éstos dos últimos años se han peleado como nunca… y siempre que se miran se sonrojan…- decía éste mientras contaba los dientes que se le volaron- ¡Es un genio, Gai sensei! Pero… ¿y nuestra misión?

-No hay misión, Lee, eso fue sólo un plan… -_- U

**Sé perfectamente que esto de las misiones planeadas es muy choteado, pero no se me ocurrió otra idea… tengan piedad… Sobre el oso… no se me ocurrió otra idea, lo mismo con su nombre, sé perfectamente que kuma significa oso. Por favor lean el próximo cap. y envíen reviews, con eso mejoraré.**


	3. Los secretos pueden dejarnos sin habla

_**Capítulo 3: Los secretos pueden dejarnos sin habla**_

Neji y Tenten llegaron a la casa, lo cual no les pareció una casa, sino una mansión en toda regla. Era tan grande, que ambos pensaron que todos los aldeanos de Konoha cabrían ahí. El dueño era un señor mayor el cual les recibió con un cálido saludo.

-Contraté ninjas de Konoha porque le debo un favor a Tsunade. Su misión es sencilla-dijo el señor mientras los conducía a su habitación-aquí entran muchos ladrones, deben capturarlos y entregarlos. Mientras estén aquí siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran-agregó con una sonrisita pícara.

-¡SE EQUIVOCA! //-gritaron los dos con perfecta sincronía y tan rojos como Hinata cuando se le acerca el ninja rubio.

-Bien, esta es su habitación.

-¿Cómo que SU habitación? ¿No nos dará cuartos separados?- preguntó preocupada Tenten

-No, porque sólo son dos, no quiero que se sientan solos-otra sonrisita pícara. Gotita por parte de la kunoichi y una venita por parte del chico Hyuuga.

-En ese caso, me iré a otra habitación… No quiero estar a solas con un chico.

-Inténtalo, tengo todas las habitaciones con llave, ju, ju, ju.

-Usted es un pervertido.

-¿Es un halago?

-Tú solo entra-cortó el ojiblanco.

Había dos camas individuales, pero muy juntas. El dueño se despidió diciendo que tenía que salir por unos negocios.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido dueño? En serio que es un pervertido…

-Ja, ja, Kuma-chan… ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!- Neji se carcajeaba como nunca.

-¿Quieres que vuele tu cabeza?-dijo algo preocupada porque nunca, NUNCA había visto así a su amigo.-Pero, se ve muy lindo…

Se levantó, se acercó al chico y le murmuró algo que hizo que dejara de reír, y que quedara más pálido de lo normal.

-¡¿Eh?!¿¡Que yo qué!?

-Sí, tú.

-…

-¡Bueno, empecemos con la ronda! Neji, tú busca algo con tu Byakugan.

-… ¡Byakugan!

Neji empezó a revisar toda la casa y vio a alguien en el cuarto piso.

-Hay alguien forzando una caja fuerte… no nos ha detectado...

-¡Muy bien! Tengo un plan, Neji. Iré yo primero, lo distraeré con mis armas, y mientras trata de evitarlas tú lo inmovilizarás con tu Juuken. ¿De acuerdo?

-…

Ambos desaparecieron una nube de humo. Tenten fue la primera en llegar donde estaba el ladrón.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste!- le gritó la kunoichi al tipo.

-¡¡¿¿Pero qué??!!

El chico esquivaba fácilmente los kunais.

-¿Crees que esto me detendrá fácilmente? ¡Ilusa!

-Eso no, pero esto sí- dijo Neji, quien de repente apareció detrás del muchacho - ¡Juuken!

El chico cayó inmovilizado mientras Neji lo levantaba fácilmente y lo llevó al pequeño calabozo de la mansión, en lo que llamaban a los ninjas encargados de la prisión de Konoha.

-Buena atrapada, Neji. Te mereces un premio- dijo Tenten en un tono que le pareció seductor al ojiblanco, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, para ver cómo reaccionaba.

-¿¿¡¡!!?? O//O

-_Je, je, je, a ver si el "genio" sale de ésta… _

- ¿P-p-por q-qué lo hiciste?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso fue ultra divertido! ¡Hubieras visto tu propia cara! ¡Juro que esto nunca se me olvidará!- decía la kunoichi, mientras se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa y golpeando el suelo con el puño.

Neji estaba extremadamente rojo de vergüenza, aparte de que encontraba muy linda a Tenten riéndose.

-_ ¿Será cierto lo que me dijo? ¿No es una broma? _

- Bueno, es hora de ir a cenar, muero de hambre…

Neji sólo quedó incrédulo con el comportamiento de la kunoichi de chonguitos, se preguntaba si el mundo estaba loco.

-_ No me queda otro remedio… más que darle una cucharada de su propia medicina._

-¡Apura, tengo hambre!

_**Buuu, sáquenla… fuera…**_** piedad, repito, piedad… Sólo soy una simple humana con uno de tantos deseos en su corazoncito: Que Neji y Tenten queden juntos. Por favor envíen reviews, ya que sus comentarios me servirán de mucho para que pueda mejorar.**


	4. Declaración

_**Capítulo 4: Declaración**_

Neji no durmió esa noche por lo que Tenten le dijo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez la respuesta a esa frase que a la mayoría de sus amigos ya les habían dicho.

_-"Me gustas desde que nos conocimos" _

-"Es una noche hermosa"-pensaba el chico mientras veía la luna que se dejaba ver en la ventana de la habitación. Se levantó decidido, se acercó a la causante de sus más anhelados sueños.

-Tenten…

-¿Mmhhh?-_-**

-Despierta…

-¿Qué pasa, Neji? Son las 3 de la mañana…-.- -reprochó adormilada la kunoichi- déjame dormir…

-En serio, despierta, necesito que veas algo…

-No quiero.- se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con su sábana hasta cubrir su cara.

-Tengo puesto el traje verde que Gai y Lee me regalaron para mi cumple…

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!??? O_O- gritó Tenten levantándose de un salto. Al momento de darse la vuelta, Neji le dio su primer beso, el primer beso de ambos.

-¡¿?!- Tenten no reaccionó pero correspondió poco a poco ese beso tan repentino y apasionado. Una sensación cálida y confortante envolvió a los dos. En ese pequeño gesto se mezclaron sentimientos que ninguno había sido capaz de expresar.

-Tú también me has gustado desde que nos conocimos, sólo que era tan estúpido que no lo había notado… Además, esto es la revancha por lo de la tarde-dijo al separarse de ese largo beso.

Tenten estaba extremadamente roja y en un acto reflejo se llevó los dedos a los labios.

-Siempre me has ayudado, has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Cuando iba al hospital tú eras la primera en ir a visitarme… Por ejemplo…Cuando llegué al hospital después de intentar salvar a Sasuke, lo primero que vi al despertar fue tu rostro preocupado, supe que tenías el impulso de abrazarme, pero no lo hiciste para no hacerme sentir dolor…y quisiera seguir nombrando lo que has hecho por mí, pero nunca acabaría…

-¿L-lo dices en serio?

-Claro, es más, quisiera que fueras mi novia. ¿Aceptas?

-Y-y-yo…sí… ¡Claro que acepto!- y se lanzó encima de Neji, éste la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si no quisieran separarse nunca.

-Nunca me separaré de ti, lo prometo-dijo el chico. Ambos estaban tan cansados que decidieron irse a dormir a pesar de que no querían separarse de ese abrazo.

Al día siguiente lo primero que quiso hacer Neji al despertar fue darle un beso a Tenten, pero ella no estaba. Se levantó y fue en su busca. La encontró en la cocina desayunando y ella al verlo sonrió como nunca en su vida y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Buenos días, Tenten- dijo el.

-Hola, buenos días- dijo ella besándolo dulcemente.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Excelente, tuve un sueño precioso.

-¿Una avalancha de chicos medio desnudos caía sobre ti?

-¡N- n- no, te equivocas!

-¿y?- decía el chico riéndose.

-Bueno – dijo Tenten acercándose y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos- soñé que teníamos dos preciosos hijos, un niño y una niña… y que éramos la familia más feliz de Konoha…

-Ah, entonces no tenías sueños aptos para menores… ¿o no?

-podría decirse que sí… me gustaría hacerlos realidad… Después que nos casemos, aclaro.

-Je, je, y yo que estaba a punto de cumplirlos por ti…- el ojiblanco tenía una sonrisa pervertida.

Así transcurrió una semana, un ladrón por aquí, otro por allá, Neji pervertido, Tenten fantaseando, etc., etc.

**Bueno, bueno… qué podría decir, soy un desastre… Aunque está un poco corto. Me encanta esa faceta del Neji pervertido… ME ENCANTA. Por favor, lean el sig. Cap. dejen reviews para que este pobre ser mejore sus historias… T_T**


	5. El último día de la misión

_**Capítulo 5: El último día de la misión**_

El último día de la misión, ambos decidieron pasar el día en el lago. A decir verdad a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió hacer eso, estaban más tiempo ocupados besándose y atrapando ladrones que otra cosa. Extrañamente, en toda la mañana no hubo ninguno, lo que les pareció muy raro.

-¡¡Tenten, apúrate, vamos antes de que el sol dé más calor!! –el ojiblanco le gritaba a su novia.

-¡¡Enseguida voy!!- la castaña bajó por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y a Neji casi se le sale toda la sangre por la nariz. Tenten llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, tenía un traje de baño rosado (¿y por qué llevó su traje? La verdad no le pareció mala idea olvidarse de la misión un rato), pero no dejaba completamente al descubierto sus piernas ya que llevaba atado sobre la cadera una pañoleta. (Nota: Acuérdense del ending "Ryuusei", donde salen las kunoichis en la playa)

-¿Sucede algo? Te ves extremadamente rojo… Y te ves muy kawaii…

-No, no es nada… es que te ves preciosa así. –Neji llevaba una bermuda negra, una camiseta blanca y el pelo suelto como siempre (Nota: parece que más van a la playa que al lago… -//-U)- Bien, vamos.

Se dirigieron muy animados al lago, cada vez que la chica decía algo, el heredero del Bouke asentía con su clásico "Hmp." Cuando llegaron, quedaron maravillados con el espléndido paisaje que se les presentó.

- ¡Waaa! ¡Es muy hermoso! ¡Nunca había visto algo como esto! ¡Supera al país del Pájaro!

-Es muy hermoso… Pero tú lo eres más…

-Oye, ya basta… haces que me sonroje…

-Mejor… así te ves muy linda- dijo el chico sonriendo dulcemente (Nota de la autora: sólo imagínenlo…¡¡QUE LINDOOOOO!! xDDD) y acercándose a ella- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas… y la manera en que estás vestida… me da ganas de besarte y… ¡Arrojarte al agua!

-¿Eh? ¡No!- Neji abrazó a Tenten y la arrojó al agua- ¡Oye! ¡La próxima vez avisa o no te besaré por una semana!- la chica empezó a arrojarle agua.

-¡Oye, eso es trampa!- Neji se metió al agua y empezó a hacer lo mismo. Tardaron en estar jugando que no se dieron cuenta de que era medio día y que ya era hora de comer.

-Ten, Neji, tu almuerzo- dijo la kunoichi dulcemente.

-Perfecto, me muero de hambre… lo que preparas sale delicioso… espero con ansias el día que nos casemos…

-No te apresures tanto…╬ - y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera donde servía el arroz.

-E-eso dolió- dijo el chico frotándose la cabeza. –Pero es que mi clan quiere que me case pronto…- dijo con cara de niño regañado.

-Debiste decirlo al principio…

-¡Tú también lo dijiste! ¿Recuerdas? "_podría decirse que sí… me gustaría hacerlos realidad… Después que nos casemos, aclaro_." ¿Ah, verdad?- dijo imitando la voz de la chica.

-Pero mi voz es más bonita… no eres bueno imitando…

-¿Quieres oír la parodia de Gai? "¡Oh, chicos, su llama de la juventud es más ardiente que nunca!"- después de esto reían como un par de locos a los que les estén haciendo cosquillas. Tenten lo miraba de una manera extremadamente dulce, porque se dio cuenta de que Neji, ese bloque de hielo que era su compañero, se derretía poco a poco haciéndose cada vez más abierto con los demás…

Así se pasaron el resto del día, tirándose agua, imitando al primero que se les ocurra, etc., etc.

Cuando llegó la tarde decidieron regresar a la casa.

-Ahhhhhh, estoy agotada…

-Igualmente, pero valió la pena, pude deleitar mis pupilas…—dijo el chico mirándola pervertidamente.

-¡Repite eso, Neji-ecchi!

Después de bañarse y arreglarse, cenaron, conversaron un buen rato y luego, a dormir, ya que al día siguiente regresarían a la aldea. Decidieron platicarles a sus amigos sobre su relación.

-¿No deberías decirle a tu clan, Neji?

-Claro que lo diré, pero primero se lo comunicaré a mi tío.

-Ya veo…

-¿Quieres ir a dormir?

-Sí, lo necesitamos, la aldea está un poco lejos.

Al llegar a la habitación, Neji la abrazó y comenzó a besarla. Tenten correspondió a ese beso, y sin saber cómo, acabaron en la cama de ella. Neji sintió que su instinto de hombre le decía que se quitara la camisa y empezó a hacerlo…

—No, no, no, eso sí que no, aprovechado… esto hasta que estemos más que casados… además somos muy jóvenes como para que un pequeño venga a alegrarnos la vida… Estoy segura de no haber cocinado algo raro…

—Ah, ja, ja, ja… perdón… lo siento…—afirmó Neji muy rojo y apenado.

—En serio que tus hormonas están muy alteradas… Bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana será un viaje agotador…

Se retiraron a dormir, no si antes darse un beso. Tenten estaba muy feliz, mientras Neji tenía los sueños más pervertidos que se puedan imaginar.

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo, perdón por el desastre… Lo vuelvo a repetir, me encanta la faceta del Neji pervertido, ME ENCANTA. Les pido que envíen reviews para saber su opinión, y también para saber si este fic fue de su agrado. Nos leemos después. **


	6. Retorno a la aldea

_**Capítulo 6: Retorno a la aldea**_

De regreso a la aldea, ambos shinobis conversaban cosas de cada quien que el otro no sabía. Bromeaban, reñían, lamentaban. Cuando llegaron cerca del precipicio donde se encontraba el río, Neji soltó una sonora carcajada, provocando un sonrojo prolongado de su novia.

-¿Ya pensaste en lo que le dirás a tu clan?

-Sí… mi tío comprenderá, me ha dicho que no me obligará a casarme con alguien a quien no amo, como le hicieron a mi padre…

-Comprendo.

-No quiere que me hagan lo mismo, por respeto a su memoria…

-Neji -dijo de sopetón Tenten, poniéndose frente a él -deja de pensar en cosas de tu pasado que te hieren. Tienes que vivir ahora.-la chica le regaló una de sus sonrisas sinceras, una de esas que sólo ella podía regalarle, en opinión del chico.

-Te lo agradezco…- la chica le sonrió satisfactoriamente, ese bloque de hielo se derretía más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Divisaron la entrada de Konoha. Se miraron, asintieron levemente y se tomaron de la mano. Al atravesar la entrada, las personas que estaban cerca les miraban asombrados.

-Mira, mira ahí… ¿Qué no es el chico heredero del Bouke?

-Esa chica… ¿No era aspirante a profesora de la academia?

-Con razón las misiones casi nunca te las asignan solas…

-Tsunade sama… Es anciana, pero no creo que tenga el poder de acercar parejas, a menos que sea bruja…

Ambos ignoraron los comentarios que los acompañaron a lo largo del trayecto hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Llegaron. Tocaron la puerta.

-Pasen.

Al entrar, un puñado de serpentinas y confeti les cayó encima, mientras veían a sus amigos lanzando vivas y hurras.

-¿P-P-pero qué sucede?- soltó Tenten.-Mi cumpleaños y el del genio fue hace meses…

-No es por eso Tenten- aclaró su compañero cejudo- Es porque tú y Neji al fin son novios…

-Estúpida aldea, los chismes corren como pólvora…- maldijo Tenten.

-Para tu información, Tenten-resonó la potente voz de la Hokage- esta misión fue planeada.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritaron los dos

-Yo lo explicaré, la razón de la misión- Sakura se puso frente a ellos, separándose del abrazo de Sasuke, para disgusto del segundo.

-Entiendo… ¡Por eso te quiero mucho!-Tenten abrazó a Sakura- pero no sé cómo te enteraste…

-Fácil, una amiga detecta muchas cosas.

-Si nos permiten- gritó Neji a Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba y Shino quienes se acercaron a felicitarlo – Tengo que dar el reporte.

-¡Pero era una misión falsa!

-Me vale, pero una misión es una misión- gotita por parte de los demás- Encima, tengo que comunicarle todo a mi clan, antes de que las malas lenguas lleguen. Tenten.

La chica comprendió y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Los ahí presentes quedaron estupefactos.

Al llegar a la residencia Hyuuga, Neji se dirigió con su tío y le relató lo sucedido. Hiashi comprendió.

-Entiendo. Muy bien, se lo comunicaré al resto del clan.

Ambos se miraron entusiasmados. Se abrazaron efusivamente por un buen rato. Salieron a los jardines tomados de la mano y se sentaron en unas rocas que había por ahí.

-Pronto vivirás aquí…

-Aunque extrañaré mi departamento…

-No te preocupes, podremos hacerle unas cuantas visitas…- corroboró Neji con una mirada pervertida.

-Neji-ecchi – dijo la kunoichi bromeando.

El chico la tomó del mentón y la besó largo rato, para después decir:

-Definitivamente, estar solos en la misión fue un gran beneficio. Creo que deberíamos pedir misiones así más seguido…

-En serio eres un pervertido.

Luego, siguieron besándose, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

**¡FIN!**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que salió fatal. Aclaraciones: **

**1.- Los finales felices. Aún no se me dan bien. Júzguenlo. **

**2.- Los nombres de los capítulos. En mi opinión son algo tontos, pero sus reviews tendrán la respuesta. **

**3.- La historia. Todavía es mi primer NejiTen, que por "x" o "y" razones, aparte las anteriormente mencionadas, no lo he subido. **

**4.- El desarrollo de la trama. No hubo obstáculos para la relación de estos simpáticos shinobis, porque no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada, aparte de que llevaría muchos más capítulos de lo planeado. Por eso decidí hacer una historia sencilla, sin obstáculos, prometo que la próxima historia será algo cómica y llena de malentendidos, enredos y un Neji más pervertido (ja, ja, ja, soy perversa xD. Lo repito: me encanta esa faceta, ¡ME ENCANTAAAA!). Es más, ya subí el primer episodio, por si les da curiosidad leerlo. Lo afirmo en el fic: Trataré de actualizar, pero no prometo nada.**

**Muy bien, eso es lo que quería aclarar, por si querían mi cabeza como trofeo de cacería por esta historia, juro por mis fics que mejoraré mis historias. **

**Hasta luego, espero sus reviews con entusiasmo.**


End file.
